


[Podfic] At the Edge of Everything

by consulting_smartass



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - whoverse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wholock, bittersweet thoughts on the approaching end of life, flatmates to friends to lovers, implied sex, interspecies smooches, timelord!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had two hearts once.” John raises a hand to rub at his scarred shoulder. “Now there’s just the one. It gets lonely, knocking about my ribcage all on its own.” He smiles a bit. It’s not a happy sort of smile, because John hears it at night, sometimes, beating too fast or too slow, losing rhythm without a partner to help keep count. The sound of its distress is loud in the emptiness of a room that is exactly the size you’d expect it to be when you enter it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At the Edge of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Edge of Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150651) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> It's a happy coincidence all around, not a happy announcement. You know what I mean.

Length: 23:00  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owok3b0h3l8lnv8/At+the+Edge+of+Everything.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/at-the-edge-of-everything-patternofdefiance) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-edge-of-everything) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Sound of Drums](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjJWbtCShqo) \- Chameleon Circuit


End file.
